narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou
Opinion on Natsu Hey there Fenix, how's it going? By the way, may I ask your opinion on Natsu Yuugure so far? If something is wrong with him please tell me, such as with the Magnet Release usage or something, and I'll fix it as soon as I can.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? I didn't notice, sorry. I'll change it to someone else then, thanks for noticing that.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 12:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) how did you get the clan symbol next to the name--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) the Shiraki clan symbol to it's name--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) the Kurosaki clan is cool can i make a member --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Rust Release I got the idea from the same place he did, Omnibender's Nature table on Narutopedia, he just wrote about his version of the idea first. I would change it but the character already uses it (In an ongoing RP) and its pretty central to how he operates, but I wasn't planning on giving him anymore than the few techniques he has already. Zf6hellion 13:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll have that done shortly. Sorry for any problems! Zf6hellion 13:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Glass Release Sure Kai - Talk 14:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) i see well thank you anyways--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 14:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Creations Hey fenix. I decided to give it another go around these parts lol. Hmm So what exactly are the rules regarding creating chakra natures? --''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 17:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) yea i mean pesudo but i called it that for short and i knew it was hard but there is a reason he survived but im still not sure what yet maybe one of his parent's were one or something--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Heya doin, Fenix? Know how I'm using the Ash Release you made a while back on Kenji Nagakura? Wondering if I could go ahead and make up a few more Jutsu for it, that your own ash users could use as well, if you want. That be okay? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Fenix. I was wondering what the rules are for making Kekkei Tōta? If its allowed, and your fine with it, here's the idea: Mind Release (心遁, Shinton), using lightning, yin and yang natures to influence a persons cognitive processes. The ideas gotten from Omnibenders elemental table on narutopedia, and could be pretty useful for illusionary Jutsu, altering short and long-term memory and a foes thought processes - feeding them vast amounts of falsified information to overload their senses for a time. Could be useful for an antagonist who likes plotting from behind the scenes who doesn't like getting their hands dirty. What ya think? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Cheers. Will do, Fenix :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll go through my characters and update it then. Thanks for the heads up, Fenix. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) One question about the infobox, pal. How'd you add the jutsu to the list? Never done this form thing before on a wiki :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanna say cheers for all the help, Fenix. I've got the knack of things with the Jutsu, tools and forms for the infoboxes now, so thanks a bunch, pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, Fenix :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Arctic Fox i know what i mean is since his mother was one and she was pregnant with him his body was already used to the kinda chakra like how Kushina was the kyubi's Host when she was pregnant with naruto resulting in naruto having the whisker marks on his face or i could just find a another way like a bloodline or having them give massive healing--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 15:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ummm what are you talking about they were on his face since birth just read the manga and see and what i mean is not that he was born a Pesedo but created as one since his parent's was one and since he has the same genetic makeup as them it should work--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) wait i was not talking about naruto being the pesedo i mean my character and i was planing to make a group of pesedo--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) sure your the boss --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Clan Well that basically kills all the creativity and ideas I have for the clan . I have seen seen any other children of the sage other then your character Asakura Clan Ancestor. Well this suck what if I make her the daughter of one of the original hyuga clan leaders? As for the kekkai's they are linked as Dawn release is a combo of Fire, Lighting, Wind which came from Omnibender's table. Since your saying they cannot be desendent from the sage I will remove yin and yang release which again really kills all the ideas I have and we do not know if they have connections to the sage or not, but whatever. -------Omega Sigma 16:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So no sub group then? If not give me sometime to think of a way to change it. --Omega Sigma 21:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question how do you add your Majutsushi Clan's symbol to your characters pages or a nature release icon. I have tried to add an icon to my Kaikishoku Clan but it messed up the info box. I attempted to use the character form on a test character but i could figure how to get the info box to the page and add jutsu to it. one more question how did you save yours as a svg I know photoshop cant?--Omega Sigma 15:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks if i give you a pick for the Kagehigan and its advanced form would you be able to do the same? --Omega Sigma 19:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks again--Omega Sigma 19:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, but don't know why I didn't put them so are you saying she cannot have the Kaikishoku Kagehigan or the orginal? --Omega Sigma 22:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean I was using it as a referance and I hit publish before i could change it. --Omega Sigma 23:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Post Haha... Oops. I'll get on that. Zf6hellion 14:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) dude why did you delete my kagegakure article??! Please put it back ok so if i rewrite it according to the manual of style (Kagegakure was someone else's article that i edited) you wont delete it? btw my other articles (Kayuga Clan, NOT to be confused with Kaguya clan, Kenji Kayuga, Hiashi Nakamura,) are works in progress so plz don't delete them. also, can you tell me if Orregan needs work? Question Just out of curiosity, if an article is not up to scratch, why is it to remain deleted if it is edited so it's up to par. Previously, Kagegakure had atrocious grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. so i edited it. Why is it to stay deleted if it gets completely revamped and follows the MOS? (i had a great story for that village u know)Pythonraptor 18:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Inuton Yup, you're right in that it is no release nor a Tota - I actually never said it was either and well since I'm new on this wiki I'd like you to direct me to the rules that state that any normal Jutsu cannot have "Ton" in its name unless it is any of the former, both for this issue and for the rest of the rules as well; thank you! Do this, and I will gladly revise it! Also bear in mind that Inuton doesn't use all elements shown at once, it uses a single element at a time; there are no combination of any kind like there is with Lava and Dust Release. Remember how the Rasengan was originally designed to use its users Chakra Nature? Its a concept like that. --Master N 19:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, then I'll rename the article and readjust the contents! A duplication problem has occured due to the fact that I was already editing Inuton when I renamed it; I'd like to ask you to delete the Chakra Hound Technique page so that I may properly rename my Inuton page. Due to the fact that I published some information there. --Njalm 20:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Can we discuss the block? Dear Shiratori Cullen, I'm Pythonraptor and i'd like to discuss my block. Please know that this is my narutopedia account and i only used it on this site to contact you. The reason for my block was not following admin rule. I honestly didn't know that i disregarded the rule. You said not to put back up Kagegakure. I didn't. The Hidden Shadow Village was intended to be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from kagegakure. I thought of kagegakure as a 'sister village', and i wasnt trying to ignore your orders. you deleted the shadow village while i was editing it, but if you had seen the rest of it, you would've seen it was something else. The kagegakure symbol was really meant for the Shadow village, as well as some of my other edits. Please dont mistake kagegakure for the Village Hidden in the Shadows. the only similarity between the two are the Translation of Kagegakure. Furthermore, im requesting permission to put up my Hidden Shadow Village article. I've thoroughly written it on paper, and spent months developing its characters. I've been pretty busy lately, and im a relatively new user, so i havent been able to put up info on my articles, which is why they may appear shoddy. However, i will respect your decision if you decide not to honor my request. Personally, I think the conditions of the block were rather excessive. It was only my first offense and i wasn't trying to ignore the rules. I really love Naruto and I'd like to put up high-quality articles. I dont want to wait a year. I thought blocks could be appealed my editing my talk page, but then i saw i couldnt edit it. I'm not a vandal or a problem user. Please forgive my transgression and give my another chance. Sincerely, Pythonraptor/ Narutolover859 17:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Shadow Village So, is it ok if i put up the Shadow village? cuz its NOT Kagegakure and i think you will find it is a very decent article. Also requesting permission to do over Kayuga clan, (i'll put all the info i planned into the page) when the block is done? so is it considered account abuse if i start right now? because i'm willing to wait a week names How do i add the name of the tails beast and the partner on the info box(LostinNatureStyle 23:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC)) im sorry i changed them all if there are any more please let me know and as punishment i will stay away from the site after receiving your reply for 2 weeks --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Article Help Hey shiratori, ive got a couple of questions i'd like to ask 1) I'm working on an alternate universe, which basically is like the naruto anime but chronicling the adventures of different people (namely, my Shadow ninja.) id like to actually write episodes for the series, and i've got the first 5 episodes finished, and ive also finished the basic plot for the entire series. i dont know what to call it though, and i think its like a roleplay but much more detailed. id appreciate advice on how to present the series. 2) Since you said kagegakure was off-limits, i'm struggling to think of a Japanese name for the Village Hidden In The Shadows. I'm asking for help inventing one. Pythonraptor/ Narutolover859 14:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, forget the question about the japanese name, i got Kuragakure Narutolover859 15:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, 1. 17 rules - confusing, hard to follow. 2. Character Ryutaro got deleted again like Kiyoto Lee, Ryu. 3. No matter which rule trying to follow - still get deleted. 4. Being strict in this website? 5. I got disability 6. ????????????????????????? --RFyle11 15:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Kuragakure hey fenix, just letting you know i renamed the hidden shadow vilage to Kuragakure, literally Village Hidden in The Darkness, so now there can be confusion about kagegakure Narutolover859 15:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC)